


Two Nerds Have Sex

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [22]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hiccup and Fishlegs are two nerds, It makes you feel safe!, Jake Peralta had it right, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Polyamorous Character, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, Spooning, The Title is exactly what it says on the tin, handjobs, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup turned his body again to face Fishlegs, their bodies pressed close, and within moments of doing that, they were kissing again. And it felt so nice, Hiccup was so content, and he realized that he would be completely fine with whatever happened this evening as a result of what was happening right at this moment.





	Two Nerds Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> This fic happened because like, I woke up one morning, thinking about this sort of thing, and then in the afternoon, evilwriter37’s Infernal Fascination had an update (I won’t give away the exact chapter but it’s a chapter in the 100s) where I was like… “well, I wanna write some first time stuff between Hicclegs now." 
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge, post- **Big Man On Berk**.

The Dragon Riders liked to cuddle. There was no other way to say that. They liked snuggling with each other. Who knew that a group of six Vikings who rode dragons on a regular basis would be cuddlers?

Well, they did.

Hiccup remembered the first time it had happened: months after the Red Death’s defeat and shortly before the Speed Stingers showed up, they were holed up in the Academy because of cold weather. Wanting to be warm, they ended up cuddling together. He recalled being annoyed (he would have been content with cuddling with Toothless, who had been feet away, regarding them quietly), but being snuggled up in between Astrid and Fishlegs had been quite a lovely experience.

And that had been the first time they cuddled.

And it certainly would not be their last.

So, here Hiccup was, in his hut, on the Edge, snuggled up close to Fishlegs, both of them facing each other. Fishlegs had a hand comfortably placed on Hiccup’s waist. If he wanted, Hiccup could have turned around and been the little spoon, which would have been nice. He liked being the little spoon. It made him feel safe.

But he was content with looking at one of his beloved best friends.

“Hey,” Hiccup said, softly.

Fishlegs’ eyes looked at Hiccup’s own.

“Would you be okay with it if I kissed you?” Hiccup asked.

“Like, on the lips? Or the cheek, like Snotlout did?”

Hiccup smiled, remembering that. Snotlout had learned something about himself.

“Would both be okay?” Hiccup asked. “I won’t kiss you unless you say it’s okay.”

Fishlegs seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and then said, “Both would be fine.” He nodded.

Hiccup was so close to him, that it was simple to just lean forward, touch his friend’s face— and he definitely noticed the way Fishlegs leaned into his hand!— and press a kiss to his friend's cheek.

“Yeah?” Hiccup couldn’t help say hesitantly when he looked at Fishlegs. He wanted to kiss him on the lips.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs whispered.

Their eyes met and Hiccup moved his face the tiniest fraction necessary so that his lips were closer to Fishlegs’ lips, and then he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Fishlegs’.

Kissing Fishlegs felt so right and nice, and Hiccup felt joy when Fishlegs kissed back, and his whole body reacted to being kissed. He felt tingly.  

Hiccup let out a soft moan against Fishlegs’ mouth, surprising himself. Fishlegs’ hand on his waist moved imperceptibly, like he released his hold and then held back on.

Finally, he pulled away, gasping for breath, and flopped back down onto the bed, and he vaguely looked down at the rest of his body.

He could see his tummy, his shirt having decided to rest bunched up several inches above his belly button, he could see the hairs that well… trailed downwards into his pants, looking like they were standing on end, and oh. Oh.  

“I have a boner,” Hiccup said softly.

He felt so silly announcing it like that.

And yet.

He looked at his friend, feeling like he should apologize for that fact, that it would upset Fishlegs to see that Hiccup had gotten turned on from kissing him, but Fishlegs shrugged.

“That’s what penises do,” Fishlegs said, sagely. “Remember when Astrid tossed Snotlout across the arena? How when Snotlout stood up he had an erection?”

“That’s a mood,” Hiccup said softly.

As Hiccup continued to look at the bulge in his own pants, fascinated by something he had seen many times before, Fishlegs said: “For what it’s worth, Hiccup.”

Hiccup turned his attention back to his friend upon hearing his name.

“I’m not offended,” Fishlegs said. “I’m flattered that you would react that way to our kiss.”

“It was a good kiss,” Hiccup said softly. “Can I kiss you again? Uh. Can _we_ kiss again?”

“Yes!” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup turned his body again to face Fishlegs, their bodies pressed close, and within moments of doing that, they were kissing again. And it felt so nice, Hiccup was so content, and he realized that he would be completely fine with whatever happened this evening as a result of what was happening right at this moment.

Fishlegs let out a soft moan against his mouth, and Hiccup’s own cock practically jumped out his pants in excitement.

When they pulled away, their faces stayed close to one another, and Hiccup could feel the air from Fishlegs’ nose.

“I’m, uh… ninety-nine percent sure that I have an erection,” Fishlegs whispered.

“That’s… very sure,” Hiccup whispered. “Uh… would it be… okay, if I touched your penis?”

“I’m a virgin, Hiccup,” Fishlegs replied softly.

“Me too,” Hiccup replied softly. He then spoke a little louder: “I mean, if you don’t want me to, I won’t! But, uh… for what it’s worth… I would be okay with it if you touched mine.”

He smiled sheepishly at Fishlegs.

Hiccup had concluded at some point his first sexual experience would be with one of his human friends. He just wasn’t sure which one. And he was content with the idea of having sex with any of them. He loved his friends and he trusted them. He would be in safe hands. He was sure it would be a lovely experience.

And it could be a lovely experience with Fishlegs.

“And I trust you, Fishlegs,” he added.

“I trust you, too,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup waited.

“Hiccup, it’s okay. You can touch my penis,” Fishlegs replied.

“And you can touch mine,” Hiccup whispered.

Fishlegs’ hand, that had previously been on Hiccup’s waist, took hold of the waistband of Hiccup’s pants, and pulled down, allowing his cock out.

And Hiccup breathed a sigh.

“Before you touch me, let me pull your pants down,” Hiccup whispered.

“Okay.”

Hiccup took hold of Fishlegs’ pants and pulled them down gently, and looked at Fishlegs’ cock. He then looked at his friend’s face once more.

Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup nodded back, hoping that it communicated that it was okay to touch him as well.

Fishlegs’ hand hovered over Hiccup’s cock for the briefest moment, before his palm touched the head of his cock, and then his hand moved into a position to hold onto his cock.

Hiccup let out a soft gasp. It was so gentle.

“Not too tight?” Fishlegs asked.

“No,” Hiccup whispered. “Just right.”

“Good thing the twins hadn’t heard us say that; they’d probably exclaim something about us rhyming,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup let out a “Hah!” noise. He then focused on Fishlegs’ cock, admiring it. Fishlegs had a nice cock; it was rather large and while Hiccup had seen it before, it had not been in a sexual context.

Hiccup took two fingers and gently rubbed in circles over Fishlegs’ slit, and watched in delight as precum leaked out, and ah, it was so nice to hear that gasp, followed by a moan, from Fishlegs.

“Does that feel good?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup enjoyed watching precum leak against his fingers as he rubbed Fishlegs’ slit, and dragged his finger and the precum down the shaft, before moving back up again, and holding onto the head and slowly, gently, moved his hand up and down Fishlegs’ shaft.

Fishlegs arched into him and he gasped.

It was delightful to see him react that way.

And Hiccup’s cock still had Fishlegs’ hand around it, which hadn’t moved.

“Hey,” Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup made eye contact with him.

“Stop jerking me off for a bit so I can jerk you off,” Fishlegs said, matter-of-factly.

Hiccup let out an exclamation that sounded like a laugh, but immediately stopped his movements.

“Can I keep my hand there or would you like me to move it?” Hiccup asked.

“You can keep it there if you want,” Fishlegs said.

And with that, Fishlegs’ hands removed the gentle hold on him, before his fingertips touched the head of Hiccup’s cock and started rubbing his slit, while the rest of his hand held his cock so gently.

“Oh!” Hiccup moaned.

“You did that to me, I figured you would like that, too,” Fishlegs explained.

“I do,” Hiccup breathed, a barely audible sigh coming from his mouth.

Fishlegs could feel Hiccup’s precum coming out and let it fall, continued to move his fingers along Hiccup’s slit.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Hiccup whispered. He let out a whimper and then a soft moan.

Fishlegs found that to be a pleasing noise to hear.

And then Fishlegs’ fingertips slid down his cock and he changed his hand position to hold onto Hiccup’s cock, and began to move his hand up and down, slowly along the shaft, his hand briefly touching Hiccup’s balls, eliciting a gasp from Hiccup, before shifting slowly, slowly, slowly back up, and then slowly back down.

“Is it okay if I touch your balls?” Fishlegs asked, making eye contact with Hiccup.

“I really want you to,” Hiccup said. He bit his lip.

When Fishlegs’ hand reached the base of Hiccup’s shaft, he shifted downwards and then held Hiccup’s balls, his fingers gently moving them around, and Hiccup let out a groan.

“Hey?” Hiccup said, softly, followed by a moan, as Fishlegs’ hand moved gently across his cock again.

“Hmm?” Fishlegs asked.

The two made eye contact again.

“You know what I think would be an amazing idea?” Hiccup said.

“What?”

“We should rub our cocks together,” Hiccup said.

“Frot?”

“Of course you know the word for that,” Hiccup replied, grinning. “Yes, that. You want to?”

“Yes.”

Fishlegs removed his hand from Hiccup’s cock so that they could adjust their positioning to be further pressed against each other, lying on their sides, facing each other. A moment of movement later, one hand adjusting his cock, and the other reaching out to touch Fishlegs’ upper body, and then “Oh.”

Hiccup felt Fishlegs’ cock pressed flush against his own.

Hiccup palmed both of them and shuddered when he felt Fishlegs’ hand touch his own and also touch both cocks.

“You okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yeah,” Hiccup breathed. “That felt really nice.”

He paused and leaned forward to kiss Fishlegs hard, wanting to express his feelings for him, his tongue just gently pressing forward into his mouth, causing Fishlegs to moan into his mouth and to kiss back. Ohh, that felt nice.

When he pulled away, his face close to Fishlegs’, Hiccup said: “I’m gonna move my hips now, okay?”

Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup moved his hips and Fishlegs followed suit. Hiccup sighed. He enjoyed the way his cock rubbed up against Fishlegs’, the way they slid against each other and their hands.

Hiccup let out a moan without opening his mouth.

He felt Fishlegs’ hand gently squeeze their cocks in addition to his hand and they both let out moans.

There was a part of him that wanted to thrust fast and come right now, but this was so nice, so gentle, and he treasured it.

He drifted his hand downwards to palm at Fishlegs’ balls, and watched with delight as Fishlegs exclaimed out, his eyes shutting.

And gods, he realized with a jolt that if he moved his hands just a little bit further, he would find Fishlegs’ rim and could finger him and be inside him. He let out a moan that was both reaction to the cock stimulation and the thought of touching Fishlegs there. He wouldn’t touch him now, not without oil and not without discussion, but gods, the thought of both of them touching each other there was fantastic. He’d happily be inside Fishlegs if given permission.

He moved his hand upward again, caressing Fishlegs’ hand as he did so and rubbed at the tips of both of their cocks, both of them moaning.

Fishlegs leaned forward and kissed Hiccup who happily kissed him back, gasping against his mouth.

Hiccup found himself and Fishlegs heavily breathing and gods, the sound of Fishlegs whimpering after a thrust. Fuck.

“Hiccup,” Fishlegs moaned. “Oh, uhh, Guh.”

“G-gonna come soon?” Hiccup asked, gasping.

“Yes,” Fishlegs whispered.

“Ohh. Me too,” Hiccup gasped. He thrust again.

Fishlegs cried out. Hiccup felt the movement of Fishlegs’ cock as he spilled and from that, Hiccup already on his way to orgasm, fell into it after Fishlegs, and cried out as well.

The only movement between the two of them was shuddering in the immediate aftermath.

The only thing Hiccup wanted to do was cuddle close to Fishlegs. He craved cuddling him.

“I… uh… I think I have come on my tunic,” Fishlegs whispered, shakily. Hiccup suspected he was speaking shakily from the orgasm not from caring about the come on the tunic issue. “And my hands.”

“Oh, I definitely have come on my hands,” Hiccup snarked. He brought his hand up and licked it. He wasn’t sure if it was his come or Fishlegs’ or both and frankly he didn’t care. It tasted nice regardless. “Eh, clean it up later?”

“Yeah,” Fishlegs breathed.

“Because I really want to cuddle and kiss you right now,” Hiccup whispered.

“That sounds lovely,” Fishlegs whispered.

A moment later, the two of them were pressed against each other, holding onto each other, nose to nose. Hiccup kissed him gently.

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked softly, patting him softly on the face.

“Yeah, I am. You’re okay too?” Fishlegs asked, his hand gently caressing Hiccup’s side, resting on his hip.

Hiccup nodded.

“We had sex, Hiccup,” Fishlegs said.

“I don’t disagree with you there,” Hiccup said. “We absolutely did.”

“Non-penetrative sex is still sex.”

“But I bet penetrative sex would be nice!” Hiccup exclaimed, not missing a beat.

A moment later, his eyes opened wider at what he said.

“Uh, not now? Maybe later?” Hiccup added hastily. “Let’s just cuddle and unpack what just happened right now.”

Fishlegs chuckled, his hand gently patting Hiccup’s hip. Hiccup leaned into it.

“I… uh…” Hiccup began.

“Hmm?” Fishlegs’ hand moved gently across Hiccup’s side, and Hiccup enjoyed how it felt. It was comforting and safe.

“I kinda figured my first time would be with one of the Dragon Riders. It made sense to me,” Hiccup said.

“Because of how close we are? Like, not just in age, but our bond, our friendship?” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. “Plus, uh…”

“Romantic feelings?” Fishlegs prompted.

“Yeah! I… kinda, well, not kinda, I _definitely_ have those feelings for… everybody. You. Astrid. Snotlout. Ruff. Tuff,” Hiccup replied.

“You’re polyamorous,” Fishlegs said, matter-of-factly. There was no sense of judgment in his voice.

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“You’re not the only one,” Fishlegs said softly.

Hiccup’s face brightened.

“I have those feelings for the others, too. And for you,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup leaned forward and snuggled close to him, Fishlegs’ hand laying right on his hip.

A moment later, Hiccup kissed Fishlegs on the lips softly, briefly. After a brief moment of respite, he then kissed him again.

Hiccup’s hand was on Fishlegs’ arm, caressing it and then Fishlegs let out a moan as he continued to kiss him softly.

“Hey, uh…” Fishlegs said, in between kisses. “You have oil, right?”

Hiccup paused from kissing him and said, “Yeah. I have it nearby.”

“We may have use for it if you keep kissing me like that,” Fishlegs gasped.

Hiccup let out a squeak.

“Keep kissing you?” Hiccup asked.

“Please,” Fishlegs said. “Get the oil first.”

Hiccup kissed him again, before leaving the bed and standing up. Noticing that his pants were already off his ass, he let them fall off himself and just left them on the floor. Fishlegs was watching him, his hand laying lazily at his stomach, their eyes meeting before Fishlegs’ eyes darted downwards for a moment. Hiccup was already fairly hard at the moment, but… Hiccup felt like he got harder from the glance alone.

While Hiccup was standing, he grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pulled it off in full view of Fishlegs, his hand now touching his own cock. Hiccup groaned; such a glorious image.

“Hey, uh, take off your clothes while I’m getting the oil?” Hiccup said.

He went to his bedside table and grabbed the oil from the bottom cabinet where it was kept, and while he was there, he could hear the sounds of clothing being removed.

“Here’s the oil,” Hiccup said, setting it where they could grab it easily.

He then looked at Fishlegs, and just moaned softly from his throat, before joining him back on the bed and within moments, kissing Fishlegs on his lips again.

“I’m gonna start kissing you all the way down, okay?” Hiccup whispered. “And then we use the oil.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup kissed Fishlegs’ chin, then moving downwards to his neck, sucking on the skin there.

Fishlegs let out a soft moan.

“Are you gonna give me a hickey?” Fishlegs asked.

“I could try,” Hiccup whispered, his lips close to Fishlegs’ skin.

“They’re noticeable on the neck,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah,” Hiccup drawled, looking at Fishlegs. “You’re thinkin’ someone’s gonna notice right away.”

Fishlegs scoffed. “Yeah! Astrid’s got eyes like a dragon. And Snotlout would have something to say about it. And the twins.”

Yeah, fair point. Their friends would not let them get away with _anything_ of the sort. And Fishlegs would likely get embarrassed and Hiccup did not want to be the cause of any distress.

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

He kissed the skin on Fishlegs’ neck one last time, and then continued to kiss downwards, onto Fishlegs’ chest, and once there, he placed his whole mouth over a nipple and began to suck, lick, and kiss. He avoided pinching or biting. He wanted Fishlegs to have a nice time, and figured he may not like such things.

And gods, the noise Fishlegs made at the stimulation to his nipple was lovely. He arched his back and the most sensuous moan came from his mouth, followed by “Hiccup” in a breathy voice. Hiccup’s cock throbbed at that.

“You like that?” Hiccup whispered, his chin near the nipple, looking up at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded. “Yeah.”

Hiccup licked the nipple once more and Fishlegs gasped.

He then moved downwards, laying soft kisses on Fishlegs’ abdomen, and once he was at Fishlegs’ navel, he paused.

“Can I put my mouth on your cock?” Hiccup asked. “And your balls?”

“Yes.”

Hiccup took hold of Fishlegs’ cock with one hand and held him mid-way, and then kissed the tip of his cock before opening his mouth and taking the head of Fishlegs’ cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip. He was mindful to pay attention to Fishlegs’ face and very much enjoyed looking at Fishlegs while he did this, who was watching him. _Gods_ , the way his chest was heaving was lovely. He continued to suck for another few moments, and _fuck_ , the exclamation that just erupted from Fishlegs’ throat was glorious.

He removed his mouth from Fishlegs’ cock, and then kissed at his balls, gently sucking on them for a short while before removing his mouth and moving into a position so that he was sitting in between Fishlegs’ legs and sitting on his knees, his hard cock patiently waiting.

Hiccup grabbed the oil.

“You still… uh…”

“Want you inside me?” Fishlegs finished for him.

“Yeah?” Hiccup asked.

“Absolutely. But start with a finger or two first.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup poured oil onto his left hand, making sure his hand was quite oily and then used the oil on his hand to rub Fishlegs’ rim so it was coated quite well and delighted in that Fishlegs’ hole was already moving in response. He rubbed his index finger along the rim, getting him used to the feeling of his finger there.

“Index finger going inside you… 3… 2… 1,” Hiccup prefaced, and then he gently pressed inside Fishlegs and watched as his finger slowly slid in, all the way to his knuckle.

Fishlegs let out a squeak.

“Hey, you okay?” Hiccup asked. “Hey, if you wanna stop at all, you tell me, okay?”

Hiccup felt Fishlegs’ body gently squeeze his finger and Fishlegs made another noise, this time, a sigh.

“I’m okay,” Fishlegs said.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Hiccup asked.

“I mean, it feels _different_ to have a finger up my bum,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup laughed at this comment.

“But, no, I’m not hurting.”

“Good,” Hiccup said, relieved.

Hiccup repeatedly moved his finger in and out for a short while, before he switched to rubbing his finger along the sides of Fishlegs’ inner passage, and then an “Oh!” from Fishlegs.

“Hmm?” Hiccup asked, pausing right at the spot that Fishlegs made that sound.

“You found my prostate,” Fishlegs whispered.

“Excellent!” Hiccup exclaimed, enthused.

Hiccup pressed against the spot and Fishlegs exclaimed in response, his chest heaving.

“Can I add another finger?” Hiccup asked.

“Please,” Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup pulled his finger out, pressed his index and middle close to each other and then penetrated Fishlegs again, Fishlegs again squeezing him. Hiccup liked the way it felt around his fingers and he was excited to feel that around his cock. He pressed his fingers on Fishlegs’ prostate again and Fishlegs cried out, throwing his head back as he did so.

Gods, Hiccup wanted to be inside him— well, he was already inside Fishlegs as he had two fingers rubbing his prostrate and was enjoying the reaction he was getting— but gods, he wanted his cock inside Fishlegs.

He realized his right hand was just… not doing anything, so he took it and used it to stroke Fishlegs’ cock, eliciting another noise, a moan.

He gently pulled his fingers from Fishlegs and removed his hand from his cock causing Fishlegs to whimper at the loss of contact.

“Sorry,” Hiccup said. “Uh, just checking, but how okay are you with me coming inside you?”

“A lot to very,” Fishlegs gasped.

“Good to know,” Hiccup said, as he started oiling his cock up, and pouring some more oil around Fishlegs’ rim, Fishlegs watching intently.

Hiccup took a deep breath and made eye contact with Fishlegs.

“You ready?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah.”

Hiccup adjusted himself so his cock was pressed right up against Fishlegs’ hole, gave a gentle thrust from his hips and then felt the give, and oh my gods, _fuck_ , he threw his head back, moaning: he was literally _inside_ Fishlegs, who also moaned.

He pushed until he was halfway in, to let Fishlegs get adjusted to the feeling, and enjoyed the feeling his cock was getting from being inside Fishlegs.

“How do you feel, Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked, breathily.

One of Fishlegs’ hand was laying close to Fishlegs’ cock and Hiccup reached out to gently caress it with his right hand before guiding it towards Fishlegs’ cock. Fishlegs took hold of his own cock.

Hiccup felt a squeeze to his own cock and Hiccup cried out, his eyes briefly shutting as pleasure hit him and when Hiccup was able to look at Fishlegs, he smiled at him.

“It’s nice,” Fishlegs said. “I’m sure it’ll be better if you move.”

Hiccup chuckled, and stuck his tongue out in a cheeky manner, before he moved his hips forward, letting his cock go all the way in until Hiccup ran out of cock and his balls were pressed against Fishlegs’ skin. He groaned, enjoying this; he was completely inside Fishlegs.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered, as he moved his hips in a pleasing manner in and out of Fishlegs, enjoying the feel of his cock slowly gliding alongside Fishlegs’ inner walls.

And then he groaned when he turned his attention to Fishlegs’ cock, because Fishlegs was rubbing it.

“That’s a nice image,” Hiccup whispered.

“I’ll bet,” Fishlegs whispered. “I have a nice image in front of me too.”

Hiccup puckered his lips and mimed a kiss at Fishlegs, and continued to slowly move his cock inside Fishlegs.

“Ohh,” Fishlegs moaned. He then gasped out, “Hiccup!”

“Hmm?” Hiccup paused in his motions.

“Right there. Prostate,” Fishlegs gasped out.

And gods, Hiccup felt him squeeze again. He moaned, it felt so nice.

So, Hiccup moved again, exactly in the same area as before, and Fishlegs cried out, his chest heaving, and Hiccup found himself moaning as well as he moved his hips and cock against that spot, gods the way Fishlegs was squeezing him and pressing closer to him, it was incredible.

Hiccup whimpered as he continued to move his hips, gods, the urge to come was getting close, and he wanted to hold off long enough until Fishlegs came, all he could think about was how wonderous it felt at this moment.

Fishlegs’ hand was still rubbing his cock and his breaths were fast.

“Go, uhh, ohh, harder, please,” Fishlegs stuttered out. “I’m… close.”

“Okay,” Hiccup whispered and he thrust his cock hard against that spot, and…

“Oh fuck fuck fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed, as he felt Fishlegs’ inner walls react strongly, squeezing his cock just the _right_ way, and Fishlegs moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Hiccup came moments after Fishlegs did, with a cry and a gasp, his cock spilling inside Fishlegs.

He heaved a great gasp when he finally felt his cock stop ejaculating, and tried to breathe normally, his cock still inside Fishlegs, beginning to grow soft.

He was pretty sure they were both trembling.

“Wow,” they both whispered.

When Hiccup finally pulled out, he patted Fishlegs gently on his stomach, avoiding the spot where Fishlegs’ cock had spilled. Hiccup then got up to get a washcloth, so he could clean his cock and hands off. He brought the washcloth with him and got into bed next to Fishlegs, handed him the washcloth.

Once Fishlegs had cleaned up his own stomach, Hiccup ran his hands through Fishlegs’ hair, Fishlegs letting out a hum in response before he leaned forward and kissed Hiccup.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured, kissing him back. When Fishlegs pulled away, Hiccup sighed and then asked, “How you feeling?”

“Like I’m flying,” Fishlegs replied, smiling. He looked blissful.

“That’s a Dragon Rider mood,” Hiccup replied, his hand on Fishlegs’ face. “I completely get exactly what you’re saying. I’m glad you feel that way.”

Fishlegs moved his body so he was facing Hiccup and brought his arm to place it on Hiccup’s waist, but Hiccup grabbed his hand and started kissing Fishlegs’ fingers.

After a moment, he paused and looked at the fingers, getting a wide-eyed look on his face.

“What?” Fishlegs asked.

“You have big fingers,” Hiccup replied softly.

“Yes.”

“And, uh…”

“You were thinking about my fingers being inside you?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yes, I was,” Hiccup admitted. He smiled.

“Are you intimidated by my finger size?”

Hiccup didn’t answer right away and his eyes drifted to Fishlegs’ fingers again, so Fishlegs continued on, gently, “Hiccup, if you’re uncomfortable with the idea of me fingering you or my penis being inside you, we don’t have to do that.”

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ with the idea. I definitely _like_ the idea, and I think that it’ll be an incredible experience. I definitely want it. This idea definitely makes blood flow to my cock. I might be getting hard as I speak.” Hiccup grinned.

“You can just say it turns you on,” Fishlegs replied, smiling at him.

Hiccup shrugged.

“We do have plenty of oil,” Fishlegs said.

“Mmm, we do. I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s just cuddle for a while.”

After cuddling for about ten minutes, some of which Hiccup was the little spoon to Fishlegs’ big spoon, which he definitely enjoyed— it made him feel safe and he could feel Fishlegs’ cock touching his skin, Hiccup turned around to look at him.

Fishlegs looked at him, seeming to almost predict what he was going to say next.

“Finger me, please?” Hiccup asked.

“Do you want to just start with that or do you want me to do what you did and kiss downwards? In other words, would you like foreplay?”

“Yes to foreplay!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Moments later, Hiccup was moaning as Fishlegs was kissing him, one of Fishlegs’ hands on his chest, right over a nipple. Hiccup kissed back, open mouthed.

Hiccup enjoyed laying on his back on his bed as Fishlegs kissed down his body, and gods, _fuck_ , did he love it when Fishlegs got to his nipples.

He arched into Fishlegs, letting out a whine followed by a moan, as Fishlegs sucked on one hard nipple, the other being caressed so lovingly by Fishlegs’ finger. He continued to make pleased noises while Fishlegs gave Hiccup’s nipples the attention they deserved.

When Fishlegs was kissing Hiccup’s toned stomach, Hiccup said, “The way you touched my nipple with your finger, it definitely got me to think about your finger inside me. I’m excited.”

“I can see that,” Fishlegs said, gesturing to Hiccup’s hard cock.

“Hah!” Hiccup exclaimed. “It’s okay if you wanna suck— oh!”

Fishlegs had taken Hiccup’s cock in his mouth and started licking his slit, Hiccup moaned loudly in response.

“Get the oil, get the oil,” Hiccup murmured.

Fishlegs grabbed the oil and as he held it in his hands, he asked, “What position should we be in when—”

“When your cock is inside me?” Hiccup asked. “Yeah, I was thinking about that? I mean, I could ride you?”

“For first time sex? You, the Archipelago’s Spokesperson for Recklessness? You would probably hurt yourself, Hiccup. No way, not on my watch.”

“Not on your _dick_!” Hiccup said and laughed at his joke.

Fishlegs sighed loudly, shaking his head.

“Oh, come on, that was funny,” Hiccup said. “I am an unappreciated comedian.”

“Back on topic, Hiccup: how about spooning? Lying on our sides?”

“Can we do that facing each other? I really want to look at you while we’re having sex. Making love, whatever you wanna call it.”

Fishlegs smiled at him. “Yeah, I’d prefer to look at you as well. Make sure I’m not hurting you or anything.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Hiccup said. “You haven’t even fingered me, yet.” He gestured downwards.

Hiccup’s eyes lit up when Fishlegs started to pour oil on his fingers. Fishlegs then poured some on Hiccup’s rim.

Hiccup hummed as Fishlegs’ hands rubbed his rim, spreading the oil. They stilled after a moment.

“Take a deep breath, Hiccup,” Fishlegs whispered.

Fishlegs took a deep breath as if to model the behavior.

“I know how to take a deep breath, Fishlegs,” Hiccup said.  

Fishlegs gently tapped on Hiccup’s butt cheeks.

“Oh, so you’re gonna…?” Hiccup began.

“Yeah.”

Hiccup took a deep breath and felt as Fishlegs’ finger slipped inside him, and he let out an “Ohhh,” followed by a pant.

“How far are you in?” Hiccup asked.

“Just past the fingernail, that first joint,” Fishlegs replied.

When Hiccup pointed out the joint on his left hand to clarify, Fishlegs nodded.

“Want me to keep going?”

Hiccup squeezed Fishlegs’ finger. Fishlegs liked feeling that squeeze and idly wondered if he had done that while Hiccup had been inside him. He figured he had.

“Mmm-hmm, yeah,” Hiccup said.

“How does it feel?”

“Like I have a finger inside me,” Hiccup replied.

Fishlegs let out a loud sigh. “I meant: does it hurt?”

“No, keep going,” Hiccup replied. “Go all the way in. Touch the prostate.”

A moment later, Hiccup gasped, feeling Fishlegs’ finger move further inside him until he felt Fishlegs stop.

And then he cried out when he felt Fishlegs _move_ his finger, moving gently, pressing gently, touching his insides, and then exclaimed, “Fuck!” as he moved his hips against Fishlegs’ finger and arched his back.

“I touched the prostate,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup was gasping and moaning, his eyes shut in pleasure as he felt Fishlegs stroke his prostate with his finger, so he couldn’t exactly see Fishlegs but he could _hear_ the grin in Fishlegs’ voice.

After Fishlegs ceased the movements so Hiccup could catch his breath, Hiccup whispered, “Gods, I want your cock inside me.”

“Do you want to add a second finger beforehand or no?”

“If you add a second finger now, I might just come from that alone.”

“That is terrible reasoning, Hiccup,” Fishlegs replied. “I’d imagine you’d _want_ to come more than once.”

“That would be very nice, yes.”

Fishlegs stroked the spot again and Hiccup moaned.

“Also, we’ve both had more than one orgasm tonight.”

“Mmm hmm,” Hiccup moaned.

Fishlegs removed the finger causing Hiccup to exclaim, “Hey!”

And then he paused, looked like he was thinking, drifted his eyes to Fishlegs’ cock which was erect, and said, “Never mind. Annoyed ‘hey!’ retracted.”

“Just like my finger.”

Hiccup scoffed.

“Do you wanna spoon or shall I stand at the edge of the bed?” Fishlegs asked.

“That last one sounds promising,” Hiccup replied.

So, Hiccup adjusted himself on the bed so he was lying with his legs spread and pulled closer to his torso, buttocks right at the edge of the bed. Fishlegs stood up, oiled his cock up, and ooh, yes, his cock was right at his ass.

Hiccup smiled at Fishlegs.

Just before Fishlegs pushed forward, Hiccup exclaimed, “Oh, hey! It’s totally fine if you come in me. I want that to happen.”

“Good to know,” Fishlegs said, smiling.

Hiccup took a deep breath and Fishlegs thought he looked so relaxed.

Fishlegs pressed forward, the head of his cock pressing at Hiccup’s rim, and after a moment, both young men released a sigh.

At the same time that Hiccup said, “You’re inside me!”, Fishlegs also exclaimed, “I’m inside you!”

Fishlegs released a moan when he felt Hiccup squeeze Fishlegs’ cock.

Hiccup chuckled and moved his hips against Fishlegs’ cock, and sighed with satisfaction when he felt Fishlegs push forward and more of his length was inside him.

“So, how do you feel?” Fishlegs asked.

“Full,” Hiccup said. “But I _really_ like the feeling.” He grinned.

Fishlegs gently started moving his own hips, his hands holding gently on Hiccup’s hips, one of Hiccup’s hands touching Fishlegs’ hand. Hiccup’s other hand was resting on the blanket, and Fishlegs was surprised that it wasn’t touching Hiccup’s erect cock. He resolved that if Hiccup’s cock didn’t spill from this, he’d make sure it’d spill from his hand.

“Ohh,” Hiccup moaned. “That feels good.”

Hiccup’s hand squeezed his hand, and the two of them silently looked into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other as Fishlegs repeatedly thrust slow and gentle into Hiccup.

“Ohh, right there,” Hiccup whispered. He moaned.

Ah, yes, prostate.

Fishlegs continued the pace of his thrusts, rubbing against that wonderful spot, and reveled in how Hiccup’s bodily reaction was making him feel wonderful— the squeezing, Hiccup’s moans, Hiccup’s hand holding tighter on his own hand.

Fishlegs groaned, he could feel that familiar indication that, ooh… he was going to ejaculate. And oh wow! Hiccup’s body squeezing him? Definitely contributed.

Hiccup was panting, he was fully enjoying every movement of Fishlegs’ cock inside him, the way it touched him, and—

He cried out loudly, and he felt just wonderful, just beautiful pleasure, his body trembling and squeezing, his cock spilling, his orgasm lasting a fairly long while.

He could feel the aftershocks of his orgasm coursing through him; he was still trembling but was lucid enough to pay attention to his surroundings when he witnessed Fishlegs’ orgasm, following after him shortly afterwards.

“Ohh…” Fishlegs began and he could only moan, and Hiccup reveled in the feeling of Fishlegs’ spilling inside him. Ahh.

After Fishlegs pulled out of Hiccup moments later, Hiccup watched as Fishlegs’ knees seemed to buckle, or maybe they were a little wobbly and Hiccup quickly went to pull him into bed with him.

“You okay there?” Hiccup asked, gently, caressing Fishlegs’ face. “You looked a little wobbly.”

“Intense,” Fishlegs murmured.

Hiccup kissed Fishlegs gently on his cheek, and cuddled with him, not caring that they both needed to clean off from their activities.

“Wow,” Fishlegs whispered, eventually.

“Yeah. That’s a good way to put it,” Hiccup said. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Fishlegs replied. “That was amazing.”

“Completely amazing,” Hiccup agreed. He gently kissed Fishlegs again, this time on his lips.

 

 

 

 

Feeling quite pleasant, Hiccup woke up the next morning being the little spoon to Fishlegs’ big spoon. Shortly after awaking, Hiccup had turned onto his back so he could look at Fishlegs. They were still totally naked under the blankets, which was fine with them. That is until Hiccup heard the door to his hut open, and heard the sounds of their friends.

“Fishface,” Snotlout’s voice said. “Stop cuddling with Hiccup and go cuddle with Meatlug. She’s lookin’ a little doleful.”

“Doleful, that’s a good word,” Tuffnut said.

“Yeah,” Ruffnut agreed.

Hiccup shared a look with Fishlegs.

Well… there was no hiding the fact that their clothes were strewn on the floor.

Toothless had this knowing look on his face from his own bed.

“Shut up,” Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless gave him a look that said if Hiccup had been closer, he probably would have gotten a tail slap.

A moment later they heard Astrid say, “Hey! Let Hiccup and Fishlegs have some privacy!”

A pause, and then laughter.

Astrid tried.

And then Hiccup and Fishlegs heard the sounds of several pairs of feet climbing the stairs.

“You knew they were in Hiccup’s hut, and yet you insisted on coming up into his bedroom?” Astrid said. She sighed.

Astrid’s eyes traveled to Hiccup and Fishlegs, noticed that their shoulders were bare, looked at the floor, saw the clothes there, raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything about it.

Ruffnut had the filthiest grin on her face.

Tuffnut glanced at them before looking over at Toothless. “What’s up, T?”

“Are you wearing _any_ clothes?” Snotlout asked. In one hand he had Hiccup’s pants and in the other he had Fishlegs’ pants.

“Put down their pants!” Astrid exclaimed.

“No!” Snotlout retorted.

“Mind your own business,” Hiccup said, wearily. “Let me sleep next to Fishlegs.”

“Naked,” Ruffnut said. She tapped her chin.

Hiccup was resigned to let them figure it out for themselves.

“You guys had sex, huh?” Ruffnut finally asked.

“You’re not gonna leave us alone until you get an answer?” Hiccup said. He gazed at Fishlegs.

“No!” said the other four.

“What do you say?” Hiccup whispered to Fishlegs.

“Might as well,” Fishlegs whispered back. “Can’t really hide it, can we?”

“Yeah, fair,” Hiccup whispered.

Snotlout groaned. “Hicclegs is whispering to each other, ugh. Why don’t you kiss?” Snotlout said, sarcastically.  

Hiccup shared a look at Fishlegs, who nodded.

“Fine,” Hiccup said. He and Fishlegs kissed.

The twins wolf whistled. Astrid was smiling. Snotlout let out an exclamation.

“So, I guess that means you had sex?” Ruffnut asked. She grinned.

Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded.

“Two nerds had sex!” Snotlout exclaimed, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a line that is definitely a reference to a 30 Rock quote from Jack Donaghy (the "A lot to very" line).
> 
> And also a reference to the “it makes you feel safe” line from Brooklyn Nine Nine about the little spoon because I love that line.
> 
> “I am an unappreciated comedian.” is probably a reference to Mabel Pines's “I’m unappreciated in my time.” in Gravity Falls.


End file.
